Rose Petals
by Karasu878
Summary: I dreaded for that last petal of my rose to drop. But,it did anyway.
1. Chapter 1

...I got bored, and something incretible happened...  
>A good story was written and typed in the same two hours...ITS A MIRICLE!<p>

Disclamer: Ido not own anything but the plot. Though I do wish I owned Undertaker cause he is awesome.

* * *

><p>Rose Petals<p>

I'm a creepy old man.

There is no doubt about that. At least that is how it is in other eyes.

…

Why do I even bother to do anything anymore?

It's a shame really. I like to surround myself with humans, but they are so fragile. They die so quickly and easily, like a beautiful rose.

A rose will bloom into its beauty, only for its petals to fall off one by one till there is nothing left.

Unfortunately, I learned this the hard way.

I knew a woman a long time ago. I had reaped her father's soul when she had walked in. She merely just offered tea even though she could clearly see her father had drowned in his own blood.

Interested in this, I took up her offer.

She was little then, just a little girl. However, as pure and innocent as she had to be, she sat in the seat right in front of her father's body slipping tea. Her face was expressionless as it would be for many years to come.

"Child", I had called" Why do you not weep?"

"I see no need to." She answered softly. "Who are you?"

"Call me what you like dear. What is your name?"

"Likewise"

I chuckled softly.

"You amuse me child."

"Hmm"

I stepped to where my shadow covered her.

"I'll ask one more time. Why do you not weep?"

The girl looked up at me with no fear and answered.

"Because I don't have to."

That was what made me decide to keep an eye on her. If the company asked I'll planned to just say that she seemed like a threat.

I left the house, and she didn't see me for another 5 years though I saw her. When she did talk to me again she was the same. Expressionless and snide.

I didn't even bother her when she caught me crawling through the window even though I know she recognized me. All she did was saying I was strange.

And, that she knew I was a reaper.

From then on I visited the girl and teased her as much as I could. My main objective was to make her laugh. I always failed but I learned of the caring heart she had under her cold demeanor.

She would call me by reaper and I would call her Rose. I thought of her as my best friend.

Before I knew it, she was 19 and in her own house/shop. Her job? She did what I do know. In fact she worked on all of my "clients" then. I even still have one of her beautiful coffins in my back room that will never be sold.

Yes, I became attached. Very attached. If I wasn't working I was at her place enjoying her company. I practically lived there.

…

Then she was stolen.

They kept her for a year doing only god knows what to torcher her before I found them and killed them all.

I had saved her and taken her back, but she wouldn't say a word. She was thin, sickly, and traumatized. All with keeping her straight face.

She would just tremble.

It went on for days, and I eventually cracked and begged her to talk with me, eat with me, walk with me, or even hit me if she wanted to. I cried in front of her for the first time.

All she did was hugging me and told me all the horrible things that happened.

I comforted her, but it went too far. Not that I minded. I loved her. I did!

She became my lover that day.

This made me dread that last rose petal falling even more.

However, one day it did fall.

My dear Rose was riding in a carriage to talk to her mother when lightning struck the carriage. She made it walking back to the shop, but she was run over by an idiot who couldn't control his horse. I had ran to her and cried. Despite what was happening to her she had smiled at me and laughed for me, her last gift to me.

Both her and my unborn child that she carried died that day. I kept the shop and I live in it to this day, just being a creepy old man.

Even though I don't regret my love, now I know better than to get attached.

Because roses never last.

* * *

><p>Ohhhh~ I hated doing that to the Undertaker, but it was a good story right?<br>I don't know maybe I could make a contuation of this or something... what do you guys think?  
>REVIEW PLZZZ I LL LOVE YOU AND WE COULD PLAY WITH ADORIBLE PLUTO FOREVER!<p> 


	2. Preview

**Whaaat? Another chapter? But this is a one-shot! Ha! or is it?**

You are a normal, human being walking down the streets of London. You see a homeless woman on the side of the street and being kind you toss some coins into her mug. She then curses at you complaining that you have ruined her drink. After you apologize she says that she will forgive you if you would just listen a dear moment to a story.

A part 2 of Rose Petals, that may give you some satisfaction if haven't found it here…  
>A story of that no normal person in London should know of.<p>

Blooming Roses

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I made another part for those that didn't know, and since it is looked down upon to just post a author's note I thought that I'd give you a little preview of it. It's called Blooming Roses as was implied above. If you liked Rose Petals then you should probably read it, however if you happened to really like the ending to this story then i wouldn't. Your choice either way, it is.<strong>


End file.
